Curiosty got the best of him
by eclst
Summary: Curiosity is not always a good thing. Misaki had to learn this the hard way


A/N: This is a little something that popped in my head. I guess it can be a side story to "If they cross paths". It's not beta and I'm sorry. But if you guys like this story and would like me to continue I will go back and clean it up and of course finish it.

Well enjoy!

It's OOC

* * *

'_I cannot believe I'm doing this!' _Misaki sighed to himself as he was dusting one of the many bookshelves in one of the many rooms Akihiko had in his apartment.

Misaki's attire consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with a pair of denim jeans and a white bandana on his head to make sure his hair did not get dusty follow by his white slippers that were not so white at the moment.

After the incident that happened not that long ago with Hiroki, Akihiko has made Misaki go and clean each room that might have books that will help Misaki get better in his writing.

After all, Akihiko did tell Hiroki that since Misaki is his lover he will make sure his writing show such influence per se.

As he was almost done finishing dusting the bookshelf his vision caught a carbon box at right side of the bookshelf.

The box was tucked away in a corner. I would say it was intentionally tucked away there so it could not be found.

"Huh? How did I miss this?" Misaki asked his self as he walked to where it was.

The box lid was half open half close. He at first finish closing the lid but like everything else, curiosity got the best of him.

"Usagi-san won't mind if I take a peek inside.." Misaki said to himself with a sneaky expression on his face.

He slowly pulls the lid off as to make sure no noise was made and that sneaky expression soon got turned into a shocked wide eye expression.

"EH??" Misaki screamed out loud as he stood there not moving and just glancing on whatever the box had inside.

After he snapped out of his shock stage Misaki with trembling hands pull one of the many items that were in that box.

It was a BL novel that Akihiko had written a few years back.

No it did not consist of Akihiko and Takahiro, but of Hiroki and Akihiko.

Well this sure was a shocker for Misaki.

Having the novel in his hand he did not know what to do. Should he open it or put it back and act like nothing had happen.

'_But if there was a novel with Akihiko and Hiroki wouldn't that mean that…'_ at this thought Misaki swallow hard. He knew that every BL Novel Akihiko had written about was of one of his many fantasies.

Misaki took a deep breath and with shaking hands he open the novel.

-Akihiko slowly yet passionately started caressing the body of his soon to be lover….the anxiety was great.. but----- -

SLAM!

Misaki couldn't read more as tears started falling down and sobs started to be heard.

Akihiko and Hiroki it couldn't be possible, yet that time in the office they where there…

All this thoughts had invaded Misaki's mind.

Misaki placed the novel back in its place and closed the lid to the box.

Once he was finished he quickly got his duster turned the light off and quickly rushed out of the room.

With the still tears that were strolling down he quickens his pace and headed to his room.

"_Usagi-san and Hiro-sensei…"_ at this thought his sob got louder he had to place his hand on his mouth and started running to his room.

On one of the rooms that was near the library Misaki was cleaning Akihiko was busy writing one of his many novels when he heard a slam of a door.

This got his attention and he quickly stood up and headed to the door as soon as he had opened it he saw Misaki running to his room. As Misaki passed by him Akihiko did not miss the tears that where flowing down from his lover.

"Misaki.." he said to himself worriedly and soon follow right behind him.

Misaki opened the door to his room and jumped to his bed where he hid his face with a pillow as he started crying.

"Misaki!" Akihiko said with panic as he opened the door. He spotted Misaki in his bed with his face hidden.

Akihiko hurried to the bed and sat down.

"Misaki.." he said again with yet no response and started hearing the sobs that Misaki was letting out.

With concern for his lover Akihiko started caressing Misaki's hair.

"Misa—" Akihiko couldn't finish for Misaki had interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Misaki said between sobs.

"Tell you what Misaki…" Akihiko asked clueless as to what Misaki was referring to.

"That you had something or wanted something with Hiroki-sensei!" Misaki said as he sat down facing Akihiko.

"Misaki…" Akihiko said with shock.

"I saw one of your old novels…" Misaki said facing down on his hands. Anywhere but facing Akihiko right now would be good.

Akihiko sighed in relief and placed a hand on his face as he crossed his legs.

"I thought this was serious" Akihiko said as his hand was on his face.

"This is serious!" Misaki said with anger on his face.

Akihiko place his hand down and faced Misaki and chuckled.

"It's not—" Misaki wasn't able to finish for Akihiko had closed the gap between them as he placed his hands on Misaki's cheeks and stopped kissing as he parted not taking his hands from Misaki's cheeks.

"It's not serious… because I'm in love with you" Akihiko said as he smiled at Misaki.

Misaki blushed and faced the other way.

Akihiko knew Misaki wouldn't believe him and sighed.

"The novels where written years ago, I saw Hiroki as my best friend only. Nothing else. The novels are just novels that bring me money." Akihiko said as he saw Misaki slowly turned to face him.

"But—" Misaki wasn't able to finish because Akihiko finished it for him.

"Yes, they are base on my fantasies but with Hiroki is different" Akihiko said this with pleading eyes.

Misaki looked into Akihiko's eyes. By now they were able to read each other's eyes and knew how to read each other.

"Baka! Usagi-san! Writing about your best friend for money! How low-" Misaki yet again wasn't able to finish because his lips got captured yet again by Akihiko.

Maybe Akihiko had found a nice way to shut Misaki up. Misaki gave in and started kissing back as he wrapped his hands around Akihiko as he did the same.

'_Even if Usagi-san would be lying, I would believe anything he would say…so I could stay by his side. I don't want to lose him to anyone' _without realizing Misaki had tighten his grip around Akihiko as they laid down on the bed as they soon started to find other ways to assure the relationship they have is real.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Should I continue?

I know Misaki cries, but think about it Misaki always comes up with a conclusion before trying to find if its true or not. That's just who Misaki is. He is too cute lol...

What's weird is when I re-watch some of the Junjou episodes, I have to start laughing because the Seiyu is the same one that plays Yuuri in Kyou kara maou.

Cracks me up lol

Once again sorry for the typos and review please -puppy eyes-


End file.
